Dragones en Rumania y otras apasionadas historias de amor
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Eso era una broma. Seguro. Era el único inefable del lugar que odiaba a los dragones porque esos bichos quemabas y a él le tocaba ir a Rumania, a la reserva. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!


**Disclaimer:** Potterverso de J. K. Bla, bla, bla.

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "La agenda del Señor Tenebroso" del foro "El mapa del mortífago"_

 _Miss Lefroy, ¡esto es para ti! Sellado y etiquedado desde un búnker que conocemos muy bien._

* * *

 **Primer acto: ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!**

* * *

―Esto tiene que ser una broma.

―No.

―Tiene que serlo. ¿Sabes el frío que hace en invierno allí?

―No tanto como en Rusia; anda, no llores tanto.

―Dijeron que no me enviarían a mí.

―Nadie dijo eso.

―Me lo dieron a entender.

―Tampoco.

―¡Tiene que ser una broma!

―Para nada, Malfoy. Tu traslador sale en una hora. ¡Suerte en Rumania!

* * *

Por supuesto, enviaban al novato. Nadie quería ir a Rumania porque todo el mundo suponía que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. No había nada allí que investigar, Scorpius ni siquiera entendía aún como alguien había accedido a financiarles un viaje y una investigación sobre magia relacionada con dragones. Todo el mundo sabía que todo lo que sabían de dragones estaba ya escrito y no iban a descubrir nada nuevo de la nada. Pero, aparentemente, había alguien demasiado interesado en seguir investigando sobre dragones. ¿Exactamente qué no había quedado claro en todos los libros que ya existían? ¿Los doce usos de la sangre de dragón? ¿Qué si no veían bien eran prácticamente inútiles?

¡No iba a encontrar nada nuevo! Siendo inefable, podría haber hecho cualquier otra cosa. ¡Había todo un departamento dedicado a investigar los tejidos del tiempo, su magia! Inefables que estaban intentando reconstruir los giratiempos. Y luego estaban los que buscaban el origen de la magia, los que investigaban el otro lado del velo… ¡O la magia del amor, la más peligrosa y poderosa de todas! Pero no, él estaba en Rumania, donde hacía un frío horrible aquel enero. Tenía que ser una broma.

Y peor aún, estaba en una reserva de dragones. Con lo poco que le gustaban los bichos.

―Hoy no se admiten visitas a la reserva ―lo sermoneó la chica de la entrada, metida en una caseta de vigilancia bastante por encima de él. Rubia y blanca, pálida como muerta, parecía más aburrida que él. Llevaba una túnica de invierno color naranja con el escudo de la reserva―. Vuelva mañana.

―Eh… no, lo siento, no soy visitante… ―dijo Scorpius―. Mira. ―Saco un pedazo de pergamino y se lo enseñó―. ¿Ves? Inefable, Reino Unido. Vengo a realizar una investigación…

La chica ni siquiera lo dejó continuar.

―Espera.

Salió de la caseta y abrió las puertas. Extendió una mano.

―El pase ―dijo. Su voz era seca y su tono, aburrido.

Scorpius le extendió el pergamino y la chica lo revisó con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara encontrarle un error en cualquier parte. Pero finalmente se lo devolvió sin ningún comentario aparte y lo dejó pasar.

―Sígueme.

La reserva no se parecía en nada a lo que Scorpius hubiera imaginado. En realidad, todo estaba prácticamente en silencio y no se veían dragones a simple vista a través de la vegetación. Y tampoco había fuego en todas partes.

La chica lo guio a través de los caminos que habían abierto hasta lo que parecía una caseta de aluminio. No era muy grande. La chica rubia llamó a la puerta de la pequeña caseta varias veces hasta que alguien le abrió.

―¿Sí, Anja?

―Dice que es inefable. Reino Unido ―la rubia lo señaló―. Supuse que te entenderías tú con él.

―Eh… claro.

Había abierto una mujer pelirroja, con el cabello hecho un desastre, en un moño a medio deshacer, con la cara de pecas, aunque los rasgos finos. Además, era bastante alta, casi alcazaba a Scorpius. Llevaba calzados unos lentes de montura azul y también vestía una de las horribles túnicas color naranja que llevaban el escudo de la reserva, pero al menos parecía no tener demasiado frío.

―Soy Nique Weasley ―extendió la mano para presentarse―. ¿Pasas?

―Claro ―respondió Scorpius―. Scorpius Malfoy.

―Sí, claro, el cabello te delata ―respondió la mujer. Al menos era cuatro años mayor que él. Al menos―. ¿Qué demonios hace un inefable en una reserva de dragones?

―¿Investigar dragones? ―preguntó. Scorpius cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró alrededor.

Resultó que el lugar era alguna clase de oficina con dos escritorios, uno enfrente del otro, llenos de pedazos de pergaminos o pergaminos enrollados y un archivero viejo en el centro. Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos ante el desorden, pero no dijo nada.

―¿Qué demonios les interesa a los inefables de los dragones?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

―No sé.

―¿No sabes? ―La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos. No estaba acostumbrada a que, de la nada se presentara alguien allí y le dijera que iba a investigar dragones, pero que no sabía qué demonios iba a investigar, por lo visto.

―Cualquier cosa nueva ―dijo Scorpius―, todo lo que no se sepa. O algo así habían dicho…

―¿Y eso qué les interesa a los inefables? ―preguntó la mujer, interrumpiéndolo.

―Ni idea ―respondió Scorpius―. A mí sólo me mandaron. ―Se encogió de hombros, dejando claro que él no estaba allí por que quisiera.

La joven suspiró.

―Perfecto, ¿por dónde quieres empezar? ―preguntó―. ¿Quieres un café? Aquí tengo todos los expedientes a mi cargo. Un par de galeses verdes por allá ―señaló el montón de pergaminos en uno de los escritorios― y un par de colacuernos húngaros por ahí. No creas que te llevaré con los dragones sin prepararte primero así que decide rápido.

A Scorpius no le dio vio mucho justo ver las cicatrices de quemaduras en los brazos de la mujer. ¿Por qué a él le habían tocado los dragones? ¿No podrían haberlo mandado a… quien sabe… las playas de Brasil con todo pagado?

* * *

 **Calculo que serán tres viñetitas (o capítulos cortos) para ti, Miss. Primero, soy consciente de que mi Dominique es a tu Dominique lo que Hitler a Gandhi, pero espero que te guste. ¡A las dos les gustan los dragones! Y mucho más de ella no se puede ver, así que te prometo que hay más Dominique en el capítulo que sigue. Scorpius es muy Scorpius y no le gustan mucho los bichos.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 22 de enero de 2016_


End file.
